The Story of Us
“'The Story of Us'” is a song written by Taylor Swift. It is the seventh track from her third studio album, ''Speak Now''. Hidden message Hidden message: CMT Awards. This references her awkward encounter with her ex-boyfriend, John Mayer, whom she was seated by at the CMT Awards. When Swift arrived home, she spoke to her mother about the encounter. She then stood up and ran to her room to write a song about it. Lyrics I used to think one day I would tell the story of us How we met and the sparks flew instantly And people would say they're the lucky ones I used to know my place was the spot next to you Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall out So many things that I wish you knew So many walls up I can't break through Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room And we're not speaking And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now Next chapter How'd we end up this way See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy And you're doing your best to avoid me I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us How I was losing my mind when I saw you here But you held your pride like you should've held me Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how I've never heard silence quite this loud Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room And we're not speaking And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less But I liked it better when you were on my side The battles in your hands now But I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight So many things that you wish I knew But the story of us might be ending soon Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room And we're not speaking And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now Now, now And we're not speaking And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah I don't know what to say since the twist of fate cause we're going down And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now The end External links *http://www.taylorswift.com/music#/speak_now/the_story_of_us Category:Lyrics Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Speak Now songs